Jonathan Rhys Meyers
Jonh O'Keeffe Ali O'Keefe Jamie O'Keefe Paul O'Keefe |genero = Masculino |AKA = Jonathan Rhys-Meyers JRM Jon |color de pelo = Negro |color de ojos = Azul }} Jonathan Rhys Meyers es una actor y modelo irlandés. Él interpreta a Valentine Morgenstern en la primera adaptación al cine de Ciudad de Hueso. Historia Nació en Dublín Irlanda el 27 de Julio de 1977, es hijo de Mary Geraldine "Geri" Meyers y del músico Jonh O'Keefe. Nació en Drimnagh (Dublín) y se trasladó a Cork, un año más tarde nacieron sus tres hermanos Jamie, Alan y Paul, todos ellos se dedicaron a la profesión musical. Jonathan Michael Francis O'Keeffe mejor conocido Jonathan Rhys-Meyers es un modelo, actor, productor y cantante1 irlandés. Conocido por sus papeles en películas como August Rush , Velvet Goldmine, Mission Impossible III, Bend It Like Beckham,Match Point, la serie Los Tudor donde interpretó a Enrique VIII y por la interpretación de Elvis Presley en la miniserie biográfica para televisión''Elvis''. Este papel le valió un premio como Mejor Actor de miniserie o telefilme en los premios Globo de Oro 2006. Carrera Actor 1994-2006 Jonathan fue expulsado del colegio a los 16 años, por absentismo escolar y pasó mucho tiempo vagando por salas de billar. Agentes de casting que buscaban chicos irlandeses para aparecer en la película War of the Buttons vieron a Jonathan en una sala de billar de Cork y lo invitaron a una audición. Aunque no fue elegido para esta película, los agentes de casting lo animaron para que continuara presentándose a otros castings. De esa forma, su primer papel llegó en la película A Man of No Importance (1994). En 1996 apareció en Michael Collins, como el asesino de éste. En 1999, apareció en Cabalga con el diablo, una película dirigida por Ang Lee y protagonizada por Tobey Maguire, Skeet Ulrich y Jewel Kilcher, donde interpreta al psicópata guerrillero Pitt Mackeson. Sus papeles en el cine van desde una estrella del Glam rock inspirada en David Bowie en Velvet Goldmine (1998) hasta un aplicado entrenador de fútbol para chicas en Quiero ser como Beckham (2002). Rhys-Meyers actuó en series como''Gormenhast'' (2000) y en la miniserie de cuatro horas de duración llamada Elvis (2005), en el papel de Elvis Presley, y junto a la actriz Rose McGowan, que interpretaba a Ann-Margret. Por este último papel obtuvo una candidatura a los Premios Emmy y ganó el Globo de Oro al mejor actor de miniserie o telefilme. En 2004 apareció en la película La feria de las vanidades junto a Reese Witherspoon. Jonathan co-protagonizó junto aColin Farrell y Angelina Jolie en la película épica Alejandro Magno, de Oliver Stone (2004). En 2005, Rhys-Meyers actuó en''Match Point'', una película de Woody Allen, por la cual recibió un premio en el Festival de Cannes. En 2006, apareció en''Misión: Imposible III'' formando parte del equipo de espías del IMF que trabaja con Ethan Hunt (Tom Cruise) que está compuesto por Luther Stickell (Ving Rhames), Declan (Jonathan Rhys Meyers), Zhen (Maggie Q) y Lindsey (Keri Russell). 2007-Presente En Los Tudor, la serie de televisión, tiene el papel de Enrique VIII de Inglaterra. En 2007 interpretó a Louis Connelly en August Rush película que cuenta la historia de un carismático joven guitarrista irlandés (Jonathan Rhys Myer) y una sobreprotegida violonchelista (Keri Russell), quienes comparten un encuentro romántico una mágica noche en Nueva York, pero el azar los separa. De su breve encuentro nace August (Freddie Highmore), un niño que, por un destino fatal, va a parar a un orfanato, donde pasa una dura infancia. Con sólo once años, se gana la vida como músico callejero, bajo la tutela del misterioso Wizard (Robin Williams) que trata de explotarlo. Evan posee un talento musical excepcional, e intentará hacer uso de él para poder reencontrarse con sus padres. En 2008 protagonizó The Children of Huang Shi una película basada en una historia real que narra la historia de un periodista de guerra, George Hogg, que es salvado en el último segundo antes de morir. Para recuperarse será enviado a un orfanato que no le gustará nada, pero que al final terminará enamorándose de él y cuidando los niños del mismo como si fueran hijos suyos. La película cuenta con la actuación de Radha Mitchell, Chow Yun-Fat y Michelle Yeoh. Shelter (2010), coprotagonizada junto a Julianne Moore, es una película sobrenatural que nos relata la historia de una psiquiatra forense (Moore), especializada en resolver desórdenes de personalidad múltiple, descubre que las personalidades de uno de sus antiguos pacientes corresponden a víctimas de asesinato, tratará de encontrar una explicación lógica a la conducta de ese hombre. Jonathan interpreta el papel del paciente Adam. En 2010 también se estrenó From Paris with Love una película de acción protagonizada junto a John Travolta donde interpreta el papel de''James Reese'' un empleado de la embajada norteamericana en París que no está para nada de acuerdo con los métodos poco ortodoxos que quiere utilizar Wax (Travolta), un agente secreto estadounidense, para resolver una misión de alto riesgo. En 2012, Jonathan Rhys-Meyers fue estrella en Belle du Seigneur (una adaptación de la película en idioma inglés de la novela de Albert Cohen) donde encarno a Solal. La película se estrenará en Rusia el 29 de noviembre y en Francia en 2013. En julio del 2012 se anunció que Rhys-Meyers interpretaría al vampiro más famoso de la historia, Drácula, en una serie de 10 episodios lanzada por la cadena NBC. En agosto del mismo año se confirmó que Jonathan interpretaría el papel de Valentine Morgenstern en la adaptación cinematográfica de la primera entrega del best-seller Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso escrito por Cassandra Clare. La filmación comenzó en 2012 en Toronto y posteriormente enNueva York y se prevé que llegará a cines de todo el mundo el 22 y 23 de agosto de 2013. En mayo de 2013 se rumoreó que Jonathan Rhys Meyers estaba en conversaciones para la próxima ópera espacial Star Wars: el despertar de la Fuerza, que se estrenó en 2015. Pero más tarde Jonathan no se relacionó con la producción. En 2013 participó en Another me, un film de Isabel Coixet que cuenta con las actuaciones de Sophie Turner, Leonor Watling, Claire Forlani, Rhys Ifans, Gregg Sulkin y Geraldine Chaplin. La película nos narra la historia de Fay (Turner), una adolescente cuya perfecta vida da un giro al verse perseguida por una chica idéntica a ella que trata de usurpar su identidad. Cantante Junto a sus capacidades interpretativas, Rhys-Meyers también ha experimentado como cantante. Interpretó él mismo muchas de las canciones de la película Velvet Goldmine,(Sebastian, Ballad of Maxwell Demon, Baby's on fire, Tumbling down) aunque algunas de estas canciones fueron reemplazadas en el CD de la banda sonora por otras canciones interpretadas por vocalistas conocidos. Solo dos de las canciones que cantaba ("Baby's On Fire" and "Tumbling Down") están en la banda sonora de la película. Rhys-Meyers también cantó en la miniserie para televisión Los magníficos Ambersons y tocaba la flauta en Gormenghast. En la película August Rush (2007) se acredita por cuatro canciones en la banda sonora - "Break", "Moondance", "Something Inside" y "This Time". De los cuatro, "This Time" y "Break" fueron considerados en la categoría de Mejor Canción Original de las 80 a entrega de los Premios de la Academia (2008). "This Time" no fue lanzado como single, pero alcanzó el puesto #84 de la Canadian Hot 100. Modelo Con antecedentes en varias campañas de modelo, Jonathan fue elegido como la cara de la colección para hombres deVersace de otoño/invierno 2006 y primavera 2007. También fue la cara de las fragancias para hombres de Hugo Bossdesde el 2006 hasta que fue reemplazado por Jared Leto en 2011. Tiene un contrato con Independent Models de Londres. Vida privada En febrero de 2008, se convirtió en la celebridad embajador para la organización caritativa con sede en Cork, la Hope Foundation. El 5 de octubre de 2008, Rhys Meyers recibió el Patronato de Honor de la Sociedad Filosófica de Trinity College en Dublín, Irlanda. Relaciones Rhys-Meyers ha estado relacionado con varias actrices en el pasado, incluyendo Toni Collette (co-protagonista en Velvet Goldmine), Asia Argento y Estella Warren. Desde el año 2005 mantuvo un romance con Reena Hammer, a principios de 2007 tras dos años de relación tuvieron una crisis, pero a finales del mismo año decidieron seguir juntos hasta el año 2012 cuando dieron por terminada definitivamente su relación. Desde finales de 2012, Rhys Meyers ha estado ligado sentimentalmente a la modelo australiana Victoria Keon-Cohen. Se cree que esta en un romance nuevamente desde el 2014 con Mara Lane. Problemas legales y el alcohol En mayo de 2005, Rhys Meyers se registró en un centro de rehabilitación Promises en Malibú, California, en busca de tratamiento por abuso de alcohol. El 24 de abril de 2007, la Associated Press informó que Rhys Meyers regresó al tratamiento. El representante del actor Meredith O'Sullivan, confirmó la noticia a la revista People citando su necesidad de tomar un descanso de su apretada agenda con el fin de mantener la sobriedad. El domingo 18 de noviembre de 2007 Rhys Meyers fue arrestado en el aeropuerto de Dublín por alteración del orden público y por estar bajo los efectos del alcohol. Fue liberado bajo fianza, aunque debió comparecer ante la Corte del Distrito de Dublín el 5 de diciembre de 2007. Se encontraba en Dublín para promocionar su nueva película August Rush''en el programa de televisión irlandés ''Tubridy Tonight. Dos días después, el 20 de noviembre, la madre del actor, Geraldine Meyers-O'Keeffe, falleció tras ser ingresada en el Mercy Hospital de Cork, Irlanda después de una corta enfermedad. Tenía 50 años. Su entierro fue atendido por los "cientos de dolientes", entre ellos el director de cine Neil Jordan y los actores Cillian Murphy y Colin Farrell. El 27 de febrero de 2009, el actor ingresó a rehabilitación por tercera vez, la búsqueda de ayuda para la adicción al alcohol. Se retiró de rehabilitación el 15 de marzo de 2009. En mayo de 2010, se informó de que Rhys Meyers fue suspendido de por vida de volar con United Airlines debido al comportamiento "agresivo" y "perjudicial", incluyendo el uso reportado de un insulto racial en un incidente relacionado con el alcohol en el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy. El 30 de junio de 2011 el diario británico The Sun publicó que Rhys-Meyers había sido hospitalizado por lo que, a primera vista, parecía un intento de suicidio, ya que fue sacado de su casa con un nivel alto de pastillas. Pero en realidad, luego se informó de que lo que había provocado la hospitalización fue la bebida. Los médicos afirman que si asistiese a terapia, mejoraría notablemente. En noviembre de 2011, Meyers fue ordenado, por un tribunal francés, a pagar una indemnización de € 1000 y se le aplicó una sentencia suspendida por intoxicación pública por 24 meses. Películas de:Jonathan Rhys Meyers en:Jonathan Rhys Meyers Categoría:Actores (película)